Loki
' ' Loki is the protagonist of the series Matantei Loki Ragnarok (or Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok). Originally an adult and a God, he was shrunk to a child version of himself by Odin and was exiled to the human world. He now works at the Enjaku Detective Agency as a detective, with the help of Yamino Ryusuke joined by Mayura and Fenrir in order to collect 100 evil spirits/auras that can take human hearts so he can return to his normal form and go back into the world of Gods. Appearance Loki has light brown hair and green eyes (he is also shown in the opening to have red eyes). In his child form he is shown most often in a black trenchcoat, black shorts, black boots and a white blouse with a large white bow and the collars sticking out from underneath his coat. Loki staff.jpg|Loki's staff Loki adult.jpg|Loki adult version Loki1.jpg|Loki child form In his adult form he is shown to wear black trousers, black boots, a white shirt with the collar up, a red blaser, and a blue bow with horizontal stripes at the bottom. At times he will also use his weapon which appears to be a large staff with a cresent moon on the top with a ribbon tied around one end. 'Personality' His personality varies between the manga and the anime. Anime In the anime he is shown to be cool and collected at all times with a sharp mind and at times a sense of humour (such as when he morphed a shadow to threaten to eat Mayura to frighten her father). In both his child and adult form, he is shown to be popular with girls and a playboy (on episode 2,he was hugged by many girls in Mayura's school, saying that he was soo cute; On episode 13, when Loki temporarily turned into his original form, he winked to those girls who admired on his charms, even Mayura, (though she doesnt know that Loki and that guy is the same). He loves and cares deeply for his children. Manga In the manga, he is shown to be more of a trickster and more playful than his anime counterpart, although he still shows a sharp wit and great level of intelligence. He still shows amazing foresight and a sense of kindness that has attracted the affection of the youngest Norn sister Skuld. In both the anime and the manga he is shown to have an aversion towards deep water (due to being the God of Fire and child of a fire giant) and suffers from amaxophobia (or he simply gets carsick easily). History Introduction Story He is first seen as a mysterious person looking at the window on a rainy and thunderstorm day.One morning, Yamino brought tea to Loki,states they can't get customers today but Loki smily said that there is one coming today. As he expected,the doorbell ring and it turned out that its the package Yamino ordered called Shimeji. Few hours had passed, a girl turned to be their first customer. She walks and gets close to Loki and pats his head, not believing that Loki was actually the detective, plus he is a child! But Loki calmly replies "this receptable does not reflects my true abilty" then he asks her name, a highschool girl named Mayura Daidouji. He feels something strange aura entangling to this girl, then she asks him to look for a doll who laugh and talks about stuffs. Loki seems to be not interested and kicks her out. After Mayura left, he tells Yamino to go and find the doll, because of the evil aura he felt on Mayura. Later on, Loki and Yamino starts their journey, he notices Yamino holds two special spectral rods that can detect any ghost within 10-meter radius, Loki not believing at first, the rod moves and leads it to a burnt mansion spots Mayura still finding the missing doll, suddenly, tramples over a piece of wood, Loki helps her to stand, asks her what kind of doll is she looking for to help her out. All of a sudden the two rods move again and immediately drags Loki to the destined place leaving Mayura by herself. He looks at Yamino digging on a certain land, turned out that the place is actually a hotspring! Suddenly an old woman wearing a kimono, claiming to be a maid in the burnt mansion worked there 20 years ago for her young mistress, unfortunately the girl died by the fire leaving her doll and a yellow bracelet now holding by the old woman. A while ago, Loki heard Mayura's scream immediatelly saves her against the raging doll, he felt a enourmous power of evil aura inside her, he gives Mayura the yellow bracelet and cast a spell to it, so the soul of the young mistress temporarily in Mayura's body. It turned to be success, the picture, bracelet even the doll vanished from Mayura's sight, pertaining that the doll now lives peacefully with her master. After that, Mayura decides to be part of the agency, much with loki's surprised look, with or without his consent, he let her be the assistant of them. Loki with his assistant Yamino comes to join Mayura's school festival where many clubs are competiting. While Mayura and Yamino is watching Narugami how to cook his "Secret Technique:Takoyaki Galaxy", ''Loki, on the other hand, is surrounded by many high school girls and is quite popular saying that he is soo cute and fluff, so in return, he tell in a cute voice that the girls are more cuter than him causing the girls to faint. Mayura seems to be a bit jealous at that time, despite being a kid, he is already a playboy so he drags Loki away from the girls and tours him around the school. Mayura shows him 7 mysteries occurred in the school but Loki always deduces that it is not a mystery. Uninterested,he says that true mysteries are not common and it never happens, then a suit of armor attacks a girl by a sword, Loki, in a nick of time saves Mayura from danger, causing the shoe locker chopped right into two. It turned that this case is a real mystery, "The cursed suit of armor that Wanders around the school". One night, Loki, with Yamino and Mayura decided to investigate the mysterious suit armor, while walking at the corridor, he felt an strange aura watching them on somewhere, hurries to go in another place not realizing he left Mayura all alone. Yamino and Loki now searchs for Mayura, his voice reaches at the standing suit of armor causing it to move and then tries to kill Mayura. Hearing her scream voice, hurriedly go to meet her. Loki, interested of this Narugami was, in a snap of finger lets Mayura sleep. On the rooftop, the suit of armor tries to attack Loki and Mayura behind but it turn out that it is not the real them (''Yamino in Mayura's disguise and a clothed doll same as Loki). Loki then deduces that armor actual aim is to kill only him. He then cast his large staff with a crescent moon above and fights the suited armor. Defeated, the armor brokes into pieces, the sword flies into the awaken Mayura, Loki, seeing this, shouts that she shouldnt hold the sword but its too late. Mayura is fully controlled by the sword, had no choice but to fight her. It is too strong that his large staff flies away from himself. Loki doesnt hold his weapon anymore, uses the time Controlled Mayura to kill him. Thanks to the flying hammer, Loki is saved and the sword flies away from Mayura causing her to lose consciousness. Yamino hurriedly throws Loki's weapon to break the evil aura inside the sword. After that, Loki and Narugami met, he calls him Naru-kami "The god of Scandivania,brandishing his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, AKA Thor the God of thunder". ''He then ask if this Narugami if its the order of Odin but its not. Narugami ask how to get back to the world of Gods but Loki answered, he was exiled so he don't know how to go back. Next day, Loki, Mayura and Yamino eat where Narugami is now working. Loki, while seriously thinking about Odin killing him, surprises by Narugami to eat a bunch of takoyaki he will cook so he can boost his sale. Loki laughs mockingly to Narugami. Relationships Hel (daughter) Helena Fenrir (son) Skull & Hati (grandchildren) children of Fenrir Yamino Ryusuke (son) Spica (wife) Freya or Reiah Thor/Naragami (stepbrother) Frey(brother in law) twin brother of Freya Skulld (girlfriend) Norm Farbauti and Laufey (real parents) frost gigantic & elf Odin (stepfather) only mentioned in the Anime Echan/Excellent Chan (son or daughter) only in the Anime BÝLEISTR ( real brother) Helblindi (sister) Hindal (cousin) relationship not mention in the Anime Sleipnir, Skaldi, Sif, Tyr (other children) relationship not mention in the Anime Mayura Daidouji Loki's relationship with Mayura is unclear at first, with the two working together in solving mysteries and the such, forming a friendship. This friendship later develops into love as shown more clearly in the anime where Loki decides to stay on earth (although in the manga sequel Loki returns to earth and appears to be working with Mayura once again). Mayura also seems to develop love towards Loki, although her affection is less clear as she is the only person that is unaware of the fact that Loki is a god. In the middle of the anime series Loki changes back to his adult form temporarily, and bumps into Mayura. He was also shocked (jealous perhaps?) when Heimdall kissed Mayura on the anime, and on the manga (Chapter 19 Casino Heimdall Part 2), he kissed Mayura to break Heimdall's spell. Yamino Ryusuke Loki's second son that serves as the housekeeper, cook and assistant. Loki rescued Yamino from the bottom of the sea by casting a spell and giving him a human form, something Yamino is eternally grateful for. At times, it appears as though Loki takes advantage of Yamino, but it is clear that he cares deeply for him. Fenrir Loki's first son who instantly turns into a cute and innocent puppy the moment Loki (or Daddy) walks in. Fenrir appears to have a father complex and is extremely overprotective of his father. Their relationship definitely shown to be quite strong, with Loki cooing over Fenrir without the slightest bit of hesitation when they meet again. Hel Loki's only daughter. Their relationship is more strained as they are seen to struggle talking to each other greatly. Hel loves her father dearly, although this differs slightly between the anime and the manga. In the anime, Hel wants to kill her father because Odin told her her father and brothers no longer care for her. In the manga, Hel wants to kill her father so that he shall be with her forever in the underworld. Although the relationship appears to be complicated, Loki is shown to be very upset when Hel appears to die. Narugami Narugami is the god Thor and like in the myths, they are shown to be much like partners in crime, although they are known to fight against each other at times and generally annoy each other. They are much like brothers in this fact. Freya Freya is the goddess of love and beauty. She loves Loki, although Loki does not return the same feelings. She initially hated Loki for ignoring her, and then she became lonely because of this. She accepts that Loki will not return the feelings, although she still tries. Skuld In the anime, it is implied that at one point Loki had an affair with Skuld, although this isn't mentioned in the manga where it simply appears that Skuld had a crush on Loki. Other than this, the two are enemies, although they do not want to be enemies. Odin Odin wants Loki to die because he believes that Loki will cause Ragnarok. Odin has done a great number of things to ensure that Loki is killed, including ordering him to take Heimdall's eye which is the very reason Heimdall aims to kill him. Spica The reincarnation of Angrboda, the giantess who bore Fenrir, Yamino and Hel. She is a mute girl with a huge appetite. She only appears briefly towards the end of the anime. The relationship doesn't seem to be particularly intimate, seeming to be more of a friendly relationship between old friends than anything else. Gallery Loki/Gallery Trivia *Loki calls Narugami "''Narukami", itself a double pun on god (神''kami'') and lightning (雷''kaminari''), as clarified by Kinoshita in the second series. *In the manga it is explained that Loki is not afraid of just cars but all modern technology. Yamino states 'that it's just too much to handle' and that Loki isn't used to that kind of things as he has used rune magic for so long. *Loki has the ability to turn into animals but in the real Norse Mythology he can only turn into certain types. *In the sequel Matantei Loki Ragnarok ~shin sekai no kamigami~ he is shown to have been stripped of his godhood only to have it be returned a few chapters in and appears to be necessary for the God Army of the New World. *It has been hinted in the manga that Loki cannot sing, both when being subjected to an item from Heimdall, a microphone that makes the singer drunk, and when singing while walking down the street with Fenrir. Fenrir makes a note about how much people 'enjoyed' his singing but one can see shocked faces of those passing by. Heimdall also looked pained while listening to Loki use the microphone. Reference *http://www.animevice.com/loki/18-20476/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mythical_Detective_Loki_Ragnarok *http://www.absoluteanime.com/mythical_detective_loki_ragnarok/loki.htm *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/MythicalDetectiveLokiRagnarok Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Characters